


The Only Thing Worth Fighting For

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After they leave the Time Team, the Future Team must find out how it all turned out, if their advices and plans worked or if it was all for nothing.





	The Only Thing Worth Fighting For

She went silent as soon as they were closed inside their Lifeboat, it didn’t take a genius to notice how tense she was as she tried to get herself ready to leave. Wyatt went around her and helped.

“Thanks” she muttered, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said once he was done, eyes on hers. “I’m afraid of what we’re going to find there too”

“It’s not really that, it’s what we won’t find” she answered. “What if it was all for nothing? What if it didn’t work?”

“Then we’ll handle it like we handled everything else,” Logan said with a small smile, grabbed her hand on his. “We’re the Time Team, Lucy, we’ll figure it out, we always do”

The historian gave him a nod and gestured with her chin. “Go sit down, let me get us out of here”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, obeying her.

 

It took nothing, there was no nausea - they had fixed that with the upgrades. There was, however, a hint of fear, hesitance.

Lucy heard as Wyatt undid his seatbelt and got up, he gave her a look over his shoulder and she followed him. “Ready?”

“Not really, but we’re doing it,” she said and he nodded, then turned and opened the door.

The soldier was the first one out, Lucy was shortly after, eyes searching for the answers the two of them needed.

Denise was the first one to see them, Connor looked up from his reading and smiled. “You’re back!”

Jiya rose her eyes from the laptop she was working on and gave them a huge smile. “Hey!”

“Did we…?” Lucy tried.

“Where’s Rufus?” Wyatt managed to ask.

“Over here!” the response came as the techie appeared, a bowl of cereal on his hands.

The historian began to breathe again and soon they were on the engineer, hugging him and patting him on the back. there were a few ‘You’re never leaving out sight again’, ‘So happy to have you back’, ‘Missed you so much, bro’.

Preston was the first one to pull away, she wiped her face clean and turned to Denise, opened her mouth to make a question, but a voice interrupted.

“Oh, good, you’re back”

Lucy froze as she recognized the voice, she turned to find her sister standing there, a small smile on her face. “Amy?” Once she had her arms around the younger woman, she was sure she would never let her go.

“How did this happen?” Wyatt asked Agent Christopher.

“She has been with us for a while now, I imagine you have no recollection of it.” the woman had a proud smile on her lips. “Jessica showed us the way and Amy became a part of our team ever since”

“Jessica?”

“Hey” the blonde’s voice came and the soldier saw his wife.

“Dad is back!” a boy came running and Wyatt caught him just in time.

“Hey, buddy!”

“David and I were waiting for you” the former Rittenhouse agent informed him with a smile, knowing he had no memory of the alterations made. “We were about to start watching a movie, join us?”

“Of course,” he said unable to contain his joy.

“Luce, I can’t breath” Amy muttered, finally managing to get her sister to let go of her. “I’m happy to see you too”

“When did you? How?” Lucy tried.

“I’ll explain everything, you warned me this could happen, don’t worry, we have time.” the younger woman assured.

“I heard the boat, is everything alright?” an accented voice questioned and Lucy turned.

“Oh, my God” she muttered.

“Flynn…” Wyatt mirrored her surprise.

“Oh, God” the historian ran to the Croatian man and held him tight close, fingers running through his hair, touching him, testing to see if he was real. “You’re alive, you’re okay…”

“I never left” he whispered in her ear, caressing her back. “You never let me go”

She faced him.

Her warning to past Lucy had worked, Flynn was alive.

Flynn was alive, Amy was back, Rufus was alive, Jessica was part of the team and Wyatt’s son was alive too. It felt as if the world had been taken off her shoulders.

“Is everything alright?” Garcia questioned, a hint of concern going through his features.

“Yes, yes! Everything is great” she answered, turning to the rest of the team, giving Wyatt a nod. “We did it.”

The soldier grinned.

“What changed?” she had to ask.

“After you, Rufus died, you guys showed up from the future, gave instructions, we went beyond them because things were going a bit different than what you told would go, maybe us acting different caused different responses,” Jiya informed. “Jessica came to us with information, she helped us get Amy back and they are now part of the team. We got Rufus back and David was born. Wyatt and Jessica are okay, you and Flynn have been married for a while now, same as Rufus and I. Actually, we basically got married without telling anyone as soon as he got back, but… You were just mad at us for sneaking out and for not inviting anyone else for like a day, so...” she shrugged. 

“And Rittenhouse is going down” Flynn added. “So I’d say you did a very good job with Past Team” giving his wife a smile.

Lucy mirrored his expression, finally being able to breathe normally again. History had changed, but this time for the best.

“You, guys, should rest,” Amy said.

Wyatt and Lucy nodded.

“Let’s go watch that movie,” Logan said to his wife and child before leaving the room.

“Everybody got earplugs, you can go have sex, if you want” Lucy’s sister made sure to tell her, who turned red.

“Thank you, Amy” the blushing historian answered, the expression on Garcia’s face not helping at all.

“Come on, you need a break,” he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to their room.

Amy smiled to Rufus and Jiya and joined them. “We’re not gonna need the earplugs just now, I think. So, let’s get some work done”

“Great idea,” said Denise. “What have we got?”

Jiya and Rufus began talking, Christopher intervened, Connor added, Amy questioned and they continued to figure out a way to take down Rittenhouse.


End file.
